


Popcorn

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan get's mad over popcorn, but really, he's not mad about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

"Brendon!" Ryan yelled into the main room.

Brendon walked into the kitchen area shortly afterwards. "What?" 

"Did you eat the last of the popcorn?" Ryan asked, with an angry look on his face, because he had told Brendon he could eat anything besides the last bag of popcorn. He could eat   
anything else on the goddamn bus and Ryan wouldn't care. That probably just encouraged Brendon more, now that Ryan thought about it. 

Brendon looked down at his shoes, clearly guilty. "Look, I was starving, I mean, have you ever been so hungry and popcorn was the only thing that would satisfy you?" 

Ryan nodded. "Right now actually. But someone ate the last of the popcorn." 

Brendon looked at him with his sad puppy dog eyes. Ryan almost didn't care. Popcorn was important stuff, especially on tour, when food is strange and irregular. 

"I'm sorry, Ryan. Would you forgive me if I promise to be completely well behaved for the rest of the week? A whole entire week?" 

"No," Ryan said instantly. He wasn't going to fall for Brendon's shit this time. He left the kitchen to go to the bunks then, ignoring Brendon's shouts for forgiveness. Being with someone all the time was hard to handle sometimes, especially when that someone is Brendon. Brendon's a handful under normal circumstances. 

Ryan spent the next couple hours in his bunk, listening to music and mostly avoiding Brendon. He would technically have to deal with him until the next day's show. He could definitely ignore Brendon for that long, where Brendon will be freaking out sometime with in the next hour. Ryan knew everything about Brendon, which was also probably why he was so mad at him. He had just had too much Brendon. As he thought about Brendon, which he actually probably should be doing, because Brendon was a no good, dirty popcorn stealer, he fell asleep. 

 

When he awoke, groggy and disoriented from the sleep, he felt something was off. He wouldn't figure out what it was though, so he decided he must just be going crazy, and went back to sleep. 

 

Ryan had no problem ignoring Brendon until the show. Brendon had even eventually given up on trying to make it up to Ryan, and moved on to harassing Jon. Under a normal situation, Ryan would tell Brendon to stop before they ended up losing another bassist, but he didn't feel in the joking, even jokes about Brent, mood, so he didn't. 

When it was time for the show, Ryan was still holding fast to his silence towards Brendon. The shoe had half of the energy of a normal one, Brendon wasn't his usual self at all.   
Ryan almost felt bad for the crowd for getting such a lackluster concert, but not really bad enough to change anything. 

After the show, Ryan skipped any activities that might be going on and went straight to the hotel they were staying at for the night. He showered and got changed into clean sleeping clothes, and felt so good after getting all the show sweat and general nastiness off of himself. The bed was so surprisingly comfortable that Ryan found himself going to sleep in no time. 

He was woken up in the middle of the night yet again, but this time it was fairly easy to find what had woken him up, Brendon was slipping into the bed beside Ryan. "Hey, hey, Ry, wake up for just a second, come on."   
He grumbles as he sit up on the bed. Brendon is slightly bouncing on the bed, which isn’t surprising because he is basic a giant chunk of way to much energy. "Ryan! I have a gift for you so you wont be mad at me anymore," Brendon said with a giant smiling on his face. He hops off of the bed and heads over to grab a huge box of something. He plopped the box down in front of Ryan with a Ta-daa! 

Ryan look down at the giant box now sitting in front of him. It was a giant box of just popcorn, with over a hundred packets in it. 

Ryan stares at the box in disbelief. "Where did you even find this?" 

Brendon smiled wide. "It's a secret! But I promise, when that one's gone, I'll get you another one! And one after that! Just think of it as a lifetime supply of popcorn!" 

Ryan suddenly how silly he had been in the past day or so. He wasn't really that mad at Brendon over the popcorn. It wasn't that at all. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Brendon, god, I was being such an ass, wasn't I?" Ryan said, feeling really bad about everything he had done. "Thank you so much for the popcorn, but that wasn't even the problem. This was," Ryan said as he moved in to kiss Brendon. 

This was completely uncharted territory, and Ryan was sure he was over stepping almost every boundary there was. But none of that really mattered, because he was doing it, and if it was only going to happen once, he was sure as hell going to enjoy it. 

As he moved his lips slightly against Brendon's, Brendon did nothing, so Ryan decided it would probably be best to pull back. 

"I'm sorry," Ryan said, before heading off to take a shower. Now he had really fucked everything up. He could probably start an advice column now, though, that was a good thing. note; if you like someone, it is unacceptable under any circumstance to get pissed at them for an entire day over something silly, like, oh popcorn, for example, then expect them to be okay with you kissing them. Also, mind their sexuality. 

 

The following day was spent in the exact opposite way than the day before had. When they got on the bus, Brendon went straight to his bunk, ignoring everyone. Ryan knew better than even trying to talk to him. 

Spencer and Jon watched from the sidelines. "What do you think happened now?" Jon asked. 

"Ryan did something really shitty to Brendon. Because it takes a lot to make Brendon like this, but if anyone knew how, it'd be Ryan," Spencer guesses. 

Jon nodded and said, "But then why is Ryan sad too?" 

"Probably because he realized what an ass he was." 

"Ah, okay, makes sense. Well, you want to watch a movie or something?" Jon asks, ending their conversation. They both figure whatever's going on with those two, they'll solve it eventually. Of course, they also both know if it goes on for two long, they'll have to intervene, which they really don't want to have to do. 

The rest of the bus ride passes with Brendon in his bunk, Ryan sitting on a sofa staring off into space, and Jon and Spencer being themselves. Sound check is just as crappy as the day before, but somehow Brendon seems a lot more energized for the show. 

Ryan however, isn't, but with Brendon being his usual self it's a lot harder to tell, so the show goes really well. 

About half through the show, there's a part where Brendon's supposed to speak for a little, so Ryan get's ready for the next song, then waits, watching Brendon. 

"How are you all holding up?" Brendon says to the crowd, which screams in response. "Good, good! So, I need you all to help me out with something, can you do that?" 

All the band and crew look at Brendon then, surprised looks on their faces. This wasn't the normal speech, Brendon was doing something else, and he had told no one about it. Had he planned it, or is he just making it up as he goes? Ryan didn't know, and he's not sure he wanted to find out. Maybe he was quitting the band, and he decided doing it in front of a crowd so the rest of the band couldn't talk him out of it. 

Ryan got really nervous, because how was he supposed to go on with out Brendon? He had been with him since the very beginning, he couldn't just go on with out him. There would be no band without Brendon. But more importantly, Ryan just wasn't sure what he'd do. Brendon, Spencer, and Jon were like, the three sturdy pegs holding him up, but if Brendon was gone, there was no way he'd make it. 

Ryan was freaking out so badly, he hadn't even noticed Brendon crossing over to him. "I'm about to do something now, and it would really be nice if you would all put away the camera's and whatever. And this stays between all of us, okay? Maybe later you guys can go crazy with it, but keep it a secret for awhile. Can you all do that?" 

There were shouts from the crowd, and Brendon must've taken that as an agreement. "Great!" 

He crossed the last couple feet between himself and Ryan, and Ryan just stared at him, a confused look on his face. 

"Ryan," Brendon said, "you kind of need to work on your methods of winning people over. Like a lot. I mean, shit, dude, I didn't even think I was gay before that! Warn a guy!"   
Ryan was slowly realizing what this was about. So Brendon was going to embarrass him in front of tons of fans? He guessed it wasn't any less than he deserved. 

"I spent all of today thinking things over. Luckily for you, Ross, I'm pretty sure I'm gay. Maybe bi, I don't know, let's not worry about labels right now. All I know is that I like you. Even if you're a confusing asshole." 

Ryan thought for a second, then two. "Wha-?" was all he got out before Brendon pulled him forward and kissed him. It was one of the best kisses of Ryan's life, even though it took him awhile to figure out what was going on. 

The crowd was roaring, shrieks of excitement occasionally coming out. Ryan was surprised how they could go from wanting to hook up with Brendon themselves to being super excited he was making out with another guy. He didn't really care enough to try to figure it out, though, because Brendon was a great kisser. 

When they finally parted, Ryan leaned forward and whispered in Brendon's ear, "I forgive you for the popcorn." 

Brendon smiled wide, "You had better, asshole."

Jon and Spencer were laughing during the entire event. "I think they worked things out."

Spencer agreed, and the said, "I would have never guessed this was what they were fighting about. Although it does make more sense than anything else."

"Yeah," Jon said. "How much do you want to bet they'll be making out on the bus all the time now?"

Spencer laughed, "Oh, dude, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

"I guess we'll just have to lock them up in the bunks together," Jon suggested, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Bother Spencer and Jon just hoped that Ryan and Brendon were done with the fighting over stupid things. Especially popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly to write something. Hope someone enjoys it, or at least doesn't hate it. It didn't turn out great, but it could've been worse, right?


End file.
